Untill The End
by Inu Anime Girl
Summary: When a wizards returns from Howl's past to haunt him Sophie is brought into it. So Howl's decides to bring in the wizards shadowy siren.  HxS KxC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE!**

**IAG- Ok this fic is based on the ANIME movie not the book even though I should read it….**

Sophie was sitting in her chair in her room, which Howl had kindly moved upstairs. Melodiously she played her violin a hobby she had started not having much to do these days. Skillfully she moved her arm causing the sweet sound this one was her favorite it started slowly soulfully getting faster.

There was a knock at the door, putting down the violin she went to answer it. Opening the door she saw blue eyes staring back at her "Howl" she said a little startled "what is it?"

"I'm going away for a while I thought you'd like to know" he smiled playfully "because you always get so worried if I go away." She gave a half frown he was mocking her again, even if he was older he still had the heart of a child. "You're getting much better" he brought her out of her thoughts.

"What" she asked.

"At the violin I could hear you, you're much better than you were" he explained outstretching his hand she took it automatically.

"Thank you" she said as he led her downstairs and into the main room, Markl was playing with Heen.

"Are you leaving all ready Master Howl" he asked looking up.

"Yes Markl."

"Where are you going anyway?"

"To Madam Suliman she's sent me a notice" Howl said.

"But what" Sophie stumbled with words with pure shock.

"Don't worry this time she's not after me, it seems she gave up or something like that" he said changing the knob to yellow (I think that's the right color).

"What is it all about" Sophie asked as he opened the door.

"That's for me to know" he stated and turned around and blew her a kiss "until later love" and with that walked out.

"That wizard" she said shaking her head and throwing a log at Calcifer (who has two hearths one inside the other out) "what do you know about this" she asked him.

"So sorry but I have no idea" he said eating a stick.

"How would you like a cup of cold water" she threatened.

"I told you I don't know Howl didn't tell me anything" he said trying to shrink a bit.

"Well in that case I think I could use some tea" she said grabbing a kettle.

"Oh no don't even think about it" he said trying to get away but the kettle was placed on top of him.

"Would you like some tea" she asked the witch of the waste.

"Yes that would be nice dear" she answered looking up from the book she was reading.

"I'm a scary fire demon" he said sticking out his tongue "not meant to heat water."

"Oh be quiet" Sophie said getting some cups out.

They all quietly had tea with Heen's accessional hoarse barks. When they all we finished Sophie cleaned up a little bit , did this and that. After she was done she went to the flower field (I will now add that they not did remake the flower shop) and put some flowers in a basket.

"These will do nicely" a cold wind passed over the field making her shudder _it's never this cold here strange_ she thought. Quickly she went back toward the door, a shadow passed over the field she looked up to see nothing ……. Shaking it off as her imagination she went inside with her basket.

She noticed that no one was in the house when she walked in they're probably outside, she sent the basket on the table and went out to the mini yard. It was starting to get late, you could almost see the stars beginning to come out "all right you two it's time to come inside" she said in a motherly fashion.

"Aww do we have to" Markl asked pouting slightly.

"Yes you do…..do you need any help" she asked the witch.

"No it's all right I'll be fine" she said getting up.

_I wonder why the field was so cold today and what was with that shadow, I wonder how Howl's doing and what was he hiding that he won't tell Calcifer_.

"Hey Sophie" the sudden yell shook her back.

"What" she asked.

"I asked if you were all right" the fire demon replied.

"Why do you ask" she asked.

"Because you usually don't just stand there like that" he said grabbing a stick.

"I was thinking, that's all" she said simply and walked to her room. She looked at the violin she didn't really feel like playing. Instead she opened the window and leaned out feeling the air rush by her. Looking down she saw the slight hint of lights _I wonder where we are right now_ she thought. Sort of in a daze she settled into her bed and stared at her ceiling. Forcing her eyes shut she slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Howl's Moving Castle in any way and the song lyrics belong to Evanescence 

**IAG- Sorry it took me so long to update I wanted to read the book before I updated it was really good and review thanks goes to….(oh and I'm still basing this on the book I might use some stuff from the book)**

**Addicted To Manga- thank you and good I thought it was _ok_**

Seethingkitsune- well here I updated 

**QueSeraSera- I know………………and I must say to all the reviewers out there, review don't always affect me stories..and thanks for the review**

**Rain Angel Song- ………………………………no comment**

Calcifer open his eyes when he heard the click of the door as Howl walked lazily inside, as Calcifer watched eagerly he sat down across from the fire demon.

"I suppose you want to know what happened" Howl said wearily. The two had a bond no one could understand, it was as if they could read each other's thoughts.

"No I'll just sit here and kill myself with curiosity" Calcifer mumbled sarcastically.

"She just gave me a warning" Howl began.

"About" Calcifer tried to get him to continue.

Howl set his chin against his hand and glanced at Calcifer "Krye" he stated.

Flashback……..set some time in Howl's apprenticeship 

"Just calm down Krye" a younger Howl said trying to calm down another boy.

"No it's not fair why are you so special I was here FIRST!" the boy yelled sending a glass bottle across the room.

"Now Krye-" Howl started but stopped as Krye grabbed him by the collar.

"Right now you may be protected by the madam but I _swear_ I will have my revenge against you and I will come back…mark my words" Krye hissed then grabbed a few things and left the room his cloak blowing behind him.

End of flashback 

"How would she know" Calcifer asked.

"He's been sighted in a few areas near the palace I think" Howl said shrugging.

"You think he'll come after you" Calcifer asked picking up a log.

"Most likely" he said grinning.

"I can't understand how you can take this all so likely" Calcifer muttered.

"You sound like Sophie" Howl retorted "speaking of which is she asleep?"

"Yeah……..she was strangely distant today I think she's sick" Calcifer said attention changed to look at the stairs.

"Sick?"

"Yeah she went to the field and came back looking paler than silver."

"Hmm" Howl thought for a moment than stood up "well I'm going to bed, good night Calcifer."

"Yeah, yeah leave me here all alone" he heard him mutter.

For a moment Howl stood out Sophie's door, as he was about to walk away he thought her heard someone singing. Stopping he pressed his ear to her door, hearing nothing he shook it off as lack of sleep and went to his room.

While Sophie herself laid in bed, sleeping she may have been but that did not matter……

"All I want from you is your hurting" 

"_I want to save you from the dark"_

"_Give unto me your troubles"_

"_I'll end all your suffering"_

"Music" Sophie mumbled.

"Please unto me your burden" 

Sophie felt her head lighten somewhat "show me what you know" she heard someone whisper.

Hands…..she felt hands on her temples.

"There's a good girl……………………._I want to save you" _the note slowly faded.

Sophie woke with a start, someone was talking below her "goodness what a strange dream" she said dressing.

Startled pretty much divined her when she walked down stairs to see breakfast was already ready.

"But..how…" she was a little lost for words.

"You forget I can cook" Howl said behind, she gave a little jump.

"Howl? When did you get back?" she demanded.

"Last night" he admitted, when she demanded something it made everyone feel like they did something wrong.

"Ok" she said slowly sitting down she started to hum the song that she dreamed about.

"That a song you played" Markl asked.

"No..it's funny I dreamed about this song last night" Sophie said chuckling.

Howl looked up at that and studied her for a moment, she was in fact a little pale but seemed lighter in a way.

IAG- ok I have decided they reopened the flower shop forget the other note

Sophie ate a bit of toast but aside from that was not very hungry, and decided that she'd get some more flowers yesterday the ones she brought back were only tulips.

Looking around to make sure the place was clean as Markl obediently helped clean up the dishes.

"I'll be out for a while" Sophie announced putting on her hat.

"Where are you going" Howl asked looking up from a spell he was working on.

"Just the field" Sophie said slowly.

"_Swallow it up in the sound of my screaming, cannot cease for the fear of silent nights"_

"Did you hear that" Sophie suddenly asked, everyone looked at her strangely.

"Hear what?" Calcifer asked.

"That singing-…oh never mind" Sophie walked toward the door, not hearing Howl talking to her.

"_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming"_

Changing the knob Sophie looked up hearing the singing clearly, she daintily walking through the door into the field.

"_The goddess if imaginary light_"

Looking around she felt haunted as a breeze fluttered the flowers slightly.

"In my field of paper flowers" 

A gust of wind blew all the flowers at her, one being caught in her hand her eyes widened as she noticed it was paper.

"And candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky sly over me"

Sophie looked up completely mesmerized the sky was now a reddish purple color.

"I linger in the doorway, of alarm clocks screaming" 

Almost hypnotized Sophie took a step forward the singing was beautiful. Another paper flower whizzed past her cutting her cheek slightly.

"Monsters calling my name" 

She didn't notice the ghost like figures dancing around her and if she did she couldn't react.

"Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me" 

Another gust of wind blew at her shaking her hair out, blowing away her hat.

"Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story" 

The clouds darkened from a purple to a deep grey, raindrops fell heavy into the field weighting down the paper flowers, and each one as they hit the ground gave out a small cry.

"If you need to leave the world you live in" 

One of the ghost creatures was coming toward her she was somehow in the middle of the field now. A large portal like hole near her "SOPHIE!" someone yelled, she felt someone grab her arms and pull her back.

For a second she thought she glimpsed a women standing in the middle of the vortex reaching her arms out. Herself being pulled by an unknown assistance only saw a glimpse of her, she was pulled closer and felt bursting through a door.

"_Though you may not remember dreaming, something waits for you to breath again!"_ that one note was heard loud and clear.

Looking up she saw Howl's worried eyes staring back at her "Sophie are you all right" someone asked she couldn't tell who.

"It was spell singing" she heard who she thought was Howl say, she was set down in a chair.

"Than she's been hypnotized?" Markl asked.

"I don't know" Howl said shaking his head "Calcifer?"

"That is some strong magic" Calcifer said pulling closer.

She sat unmoving, she was hardly breathing.

"Markl help me with a spell" Howl ordered moving to the shelf.

"Right" Markl said and started to help him.

They all heard the door open "HOWL" Calcifer yelled, the door was open to wear they were flying (and very high above ground) standing in the doorway was Sophie still mesmerized.

"Get her before she jumps" Calcifer yelped.

Howl quickly caught her wrist and she was about to move forward "what the hell is she doing?"

"Hey Markl get the green bottle with a blue top it might help" Calcifer ordered Howl tried to move Sophie.

"Here" Markl handed it to Howl who looked at Calcifer.

"Am I the only one here with a brain, rub it on her temples" Calcifer said annoyed.

Howl did what he was told and Sophie slowly blinked her eyes.

"Sophie?"

"Howl….." Sophie looked at him slowly as if just noticing he was there.

"Well this doesn't look to good" the Witch said.

"I wouldn't suppose you know how to undo the spell" Howl asked bitterly.

"All I know is find the singer you find out how to break it" she answered.

"Howl what's spell singing?" Markl asked.

"It's spells that are cast by singing" Howl replied waving a hand in front of Sophie's face.

"You think it was Krye?" Calcifer asked.

"It was defiantly a women singing" Howl countered.

"Well we just have to find her" Calcifer said.

"I hope this doesn't take to long" Howl said shooting a mournful glance at Sophie.

Farther away…

"I'm sorry I couldn't get her here darling" a black haired women said to the man behind her.

"It's quite alright Celestra you did cast the spell on her though right?"

"Of course spells are so much easier than getting her here, Krye" Celestra replied.

"So dear what _did_ you do to her?"

"I made her sprit need more," she said simply.

"Celestra please speak in Krye language," Krye said sighing.

"Well her soul will have a need for freedom her body is now only a shell and the soul will do anything to escape which includes killing the body."

"You truly are the siren," Krye said putting a arm around her waist.

"Now what do we do?" she asked.

"We wait."

**IAG- there second chapter done please review…(good reviews if you don't mind) **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Howl's Moving Castle Or the Evanescence Lyrics 

**IAG- thanks for all the good reviews sorry it took me so long with school ending it's been chaotic! (still basing on movie)**

**Opal- thank you and I will**

**Kitty- yes!**

**Futuretheiflord- I try and teenage form**

**Ja ne, Kat- wow that review was almost more creative than my whole story lol!**

**Sakimi1014- thank you I'm trying to be original **

Addicted To Manga- yeah I love Evanescence thank you and you shouldn't worry……much

Howl was busy drawing a few symbols on the floor and Markl was watching Sophie to make sure she doesn't do anything dangerous.

"Are those all the symbols" Howl asked Calcifer.

"I think it need a pentagram too" Calcifer commented.

Markl put a warm cloth on Sophie's forehead her skin was pale and clammy "Howl what's this going to do?"

"We're trying to summon the singer by retracing the spell" Howl explained

"What if she uses her magic?"

"Then we have this" Howl lifted a silver chain as he said finishing putting some ingredients on the pentagram "let's see witch hazel, ect there that's it ok…..majoba keiks gerom hecta escaer yashae asded" he chanted I few times.

Far Away

The young woman was walking through the hallway and her way to the library to check on Kyre when she felt a force pull at her throat.

Gasping for breath she tried to stand put fell to the ground "_I know you hear me I can taste it in your tears…holding my last breath"_ she breathlessly managed to get these words out in a shaking note.

As if summoned Kyre came running from a door down the hall, quickly coming to her side he immediately went to the floor next to her "Celestra what's happening" he asked.

Giving out a slight cough she choked out "summoning………….Howl….strong……..can't…….." she couldn't get anymore out.

"Howl's summoning you can't you break it?"

She gave a slight shake of her head "I can try" she said softly and tried to take a deep breath " _I would die for you cast me not away say you'll be with me I know I can not bear it all alone" _she barley got out.

Kyre mumbled a few words and she felt like she could breath again.

Back With Howl

"She's fighting it Howl!" Calcifer screeched.

"I know I know" Howl sprinkled something on the pentagram murmuring some more worlds.

Back To Far Away

Celestra gave a silent scream as her throat gave a painful pulse and she began to become transparent and finally disappeared.

"Damn you Howl yet another thing you took away from me" Kyre cursed, the warmth where Celestra once was soon faded away.

Howl

A black haired woman with a black Victorian dress on soon appeared and looked around wildly noticing Howl her eyes widened in rage.

"_I still remember the sun always warm on my back somehow it seem colder now!"_

The whole room went nearly pitch black and deathly cold, not seeing Howl come up behind her she continued "_were has my heart gone trapped in the eyes of a stranger I want to go back now"_ her figure started to waver again.

But Howl thrust the chain around her neck cutting off the note completely. The room returned to normal "now girl take the spell off my house and Sophie" he commanded.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced my name is Celestra and you are heartless Howl _gedridion_ am I correct?"

"That's not very polite" Howl tightened the chain understanding what the other language was.

"Excuse me _welfpiud_ but I don't really care" she replied.

"I don't know if you heard me take the spell off Sophie now!"

Celestra smiled "no."

Ok there is a certain language Celestra speaks and Howl and not many others know it the words will be defined below chapter……..

_Gedridion- _man whore of some kind, playboy

_Welfpiud_- robber of magic, stealer of magical creature (ex. Nymphs, dragons, demons)

**IAG- I know that was short but I'll continue soon! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I only own Kyre and Celestra

IAG- this chapt I use other lyrics I'll tell you which when I use it thanks for the reviews…

Buyokitty- O.o wow that's mean….

Nette JP- thank you I find spell singing interesting

Sakima1014- ok ok I updated

RedBrick- thanks I like my little language….

Addicted To Manga- I completely made it up XD! Well she knows him from what Kyre has told her….

"You don't seem to understand the situation girl you have no choice," Howl growled.

"You have no right to call me girl I'm probably MUCH older than you _raron _and you can't make me. Let's just wait for her to die than we'll talk."

"How about not how about I let you kept your voice…" Howl stated.

"Wha-" Howl linked the necklace around her neck completely she tried desperately to talk but no sound came from her lips.

"I can see your having problems talking and I can imagine for a creature like you that would be a problem…….isn't something like if your kind doesn't use your voice it's almost like you can't breath" Howl said in a matter of fact voice.

Glaring at him evilly she gave a silent sigh than nodded.

"So you'll take the spell off Sophie?"

Reluctantly she nodded…than pointed at her neck…

Nodding Howl took the necklace as she cleared her voice "you do realize I can't take the whole spell off because Kyre helped me cast it…"

"Yes but what will the after affect be?" Calcifer asked.

"Just a slight bitter longing in her heart and mind" Celestra said shrugging "complete sorrow and depression or their might be none at all I don't know."

"Fine just take off what you can," Howl snapped.

Giving him a cold glare she cleared her voice standing in front of Sophie.

"_Gleaming in the dark sea I'm as light as air floating there breathlessly when the dream dissolves I open up my eyes I realize everything is_ _shore less sea a weightless is passing over me"_ ((Nina Gordon))

Color was slowly returning to Sophie's face and she looked around then looked at Howl standing up in a shaky way "Howl?" she took a blank step forward. Swiftly Howl caught her before she fell she started sobbing in his arms as they both sank to the ground.

"Shh it's all right it's all right I'm here I'll always protect you" Howl murmured to her ruffling her hair.

Celestra looked at them both the turned around putting her hand to her mouth "Kyre where are you I'm trapped I need you where am I?" she whispered to herself silently.

Later when Sophie's better

They were all sitting down staring at Celestra

"So she's the one who created this mess," Sophie asked.

"Yes she's the creature who did most of it" Howl said sighing.

"Master Howl you keep on calling her creature but isn't she just a witch?" Markl asked curious.

"No haven't you seen her eyes" Celestra wasn't looking at them blinking she cast her glance at them all "they're completely black."

Those black eyes flickered with some unreadable emotion "you don't have to call me a creature" she stated icily fingering the necklace around her neck cutting off her powers.

"Then what is she?"

"A siren to some a mermaid there are many names for them water nymphs but in retrospect she's a water maiden."

IAG- hah she's always called a siren but now you know she really is XD!

"But she looks completely human" Sophie commented.

"Some have the powers to change their appearance" Howl informed her.

"So Howl what do we do now suck her dry for information" Calcifer asked.

"Sure…. so gi- I mean Celestra I wasn't aware they Kyre had a servant doing his dirty work" Howl said indifferently.

Glaring at him indignantly "I'm his _jous _you _raron" _she spat.

"Is that so are you sure he's not just using you" Howl asked simply enough.

"NO EVERYTHING KYRE SAID WAS RIGHT YOU ARE A _HASERN" _she screamed.

Howl looked at her calmly "no I'm just angered that Kyre has brought this personal spat to the people close to me."

Celestra looked at him with a hysterical smile on her face and was breathing slightly heavily "close to you" she giggled "I'm sure that you're not using this young girl" she said motioning to Sophie.

"Excuse me" Sophie interrupted "who is this Kyre and what the heck going is going on!"

Howl sighed "well my dear Kyre was a apprentice of Madam Suliman as well as I, but when she starting favoring me and ignoring him. He got jealous he left the order and blamed me claiming he'd come back for revenge. And I'm guessing he trained and at one a point met her and now he's coming after me."

Celestra glared at them silently.

"Does anyone else feel that chill in the air" Howl stated sarcastically.

"Well might as well cut to the chase you're going to ask me questions about Kyre of which I'll not answer at all. Then you'll give up and either kill me or let me go one of the two" Celestra said breathlessly.

"Well as you said we were going to ask questions but if you won't answer them might as well say you're staying here" Howl said simply.

"WHAT!" both Celestra and Calcifer said at the same time.

"You're staying here I figure after enough time Kyre will within enough time come here for you to either make sure his information is safe or to actually rescue you and then we can _talk_" Howl stated plainly.

"Howl did at one point you lose your mind she can't stay here she'll kill us in our sleep" Calcifer warned.

"No she won't because I'm the only one that can remove that necklace" Howl stated.

IAG- opps I pretty much excluded the witch lol

Celestra gasped and looked at Howl "well that ruins my plans of killing you while you sleep" she said. What worried Howl was that he didn't know if she was joking or …….not.

One thing's for sure she can't be trusted at all not if she can't trust them.

Kyre's Castle Place

Kyre grabbed at his dark brown hair wildly looking through his papers "if I could only find out her location I could get to her easily" he mumbled to himself.

A dark shadow grew in the corner of his study it growled and he raised his head instantly grabbing the strange gun like thing as his side. Whirling around in a second he shot it with the strange blessed silver bullets twice . It gave an unnatural shriek as it shriveled up.

"This is great they got past the barrier and with Celestra alone they could get to her easily I have to find her and quickly before they find out she's gone."

At Howl's Late At Night

Celestra also being a magical needed no sleep if she wanted to she could but at this point it was to no avail.

Sitting in a chair across from Calcifer the red flame gleamed in the pitch black eyes "Calcifer right" she asked breaking the silence.

"Mm hm" Calcifer mumbled.

"If you're free why are you here working to keep the castle going?"

"If you're free why do you travel with Kyre?"

"You never answered my question" she commented.

"You never answered mine" he shot back.

"I guess it's because I …..love him" she answered quietly "now what about you answer my question?"

"I guess it's because of a bond between Howl and I sharing a heart will do that and they're my friends."

"Are you happy here?" she asked.

"Content is more the answer."

"We are not so different you and I" she said looking at him "perhaps if we have met under different circumstances we could have been _harienms?"_

"………………….. Howl's not so bad if you get to know him" Calcifer stated.

"Who Kyre loves I love, who Kyre hates I hate" she declared.

"I find it difficult to believe someone like you could be so loyal" Calcifer said unsure.

"Why? Simply because of what I am I am unable to love or be loyal…in that case I could say to you a demon cannot have friends."

"…………………………………" Calcifer stayed quiet but then thought of something "how can you be sure he even feels the same way?"

Celestra looked down at her hands "I don't really know how he feels but I will continue to help him until I am unable."

"That's not very-"

"Do you mind if I sing it's something I have to do daily the chain only ensures I can't cast spells."

"You might wake the others but I don't care."

"It's their fault for keeping me here."

Clearing her throat she walked over to a window looking out at the dark night sky "don't be too loud."

"_I see a shadow every day and night.  
I walk a hundred streets of neon lights,  
only when I'm crying.  
Can you hear me crying.  
So many times you always wanted more,  
Chasing illusions that you're longing for.  
Wish I wasn't crying.  
Can you hear me crying."_

Tears slide down her face she truly wanted to go back.__

"There's an ocean between us.  
You know where to find me.  
You reach out and touch me.  
I feel you in my own heart.  
More than a lifetime.

_Still goes on forever.  
But it helps to remember  
you're only an ocean away."_

Upstairs Howl stayed with Sophie whom was still shaking slightly in her sleep he listened quietly hearing the fairy like creature singing downstairs. He knew she needs this so decided not to stop her. Looking down at Sophie he trailed his hand across her face he loved Sophie he knew what that girl was probably feeling.

"Was there a moment when I felt no pain.  
I want to feel it in my life again.  
Let it be over now.  
Oh over now.  
'Cause I remember all the days and nights  
we used to walk the streets of neon lights  
Oh I want you here with me.  
Oh be here with me."

Markl woke up when he heard her singing and wonder as some younger people do what is she feeling to make her sing like that.

"There's an ocean between us.  
You know where to find me.  
You reach out and touch me.  
I feel you in my own heart.  
More than a lifetime  
still goes on forever.  
But it helps to remember   
you're only an ocean away."

Calcifer watched in awe almost enchanted by the sorrow in her own voice.

"So many times you always wanted more,  
Chasing illusions that you're longing for.  
Wish I wasn't crying.  
Can you hear me crying."

The Witch Of the waste listened with her eyes closed remembering when she felt that way.

"There's an ocean between us.  
You know where to find me.  
Just reach out and touch me.  
I feel you in my own heart.  
More than a lifetime  
it seems like forever.  
But I'll always remember  
you're only an ocean away.

Kyre woke up in his own black bed shaking he looked at his right half expecting to see the soft black eyes staring back at him as they always did. Putting his hand to the empty space he closed his eyes trying to hear her voice.

"Only an ocean away."

End Chapt

Jous- girlfriend, lover, less official name for companion

Raron- moron, idiot

Hasern- bastard

Harienms- friends

Review! Last song was by SARAH BRIGHTMAN


End file.
